Super Sonic X-Men
by Latifah27
Summary: The X-Men get sucked into Sonic: The Hedgehog's dimension, after Kurt's holo-watch shorts out and reacts with the sega
1. The Sonic-Dimension

Super Sonic X-Men  
by Latifah27  
  
This is an X-Men:Evolution/Sonic: The Hedgehog crossover. This fic is based on 'The Adventures of Sonic: The Hedgehog', not the Archie or Fleetway comics.  
  
"Hey, my turn!"  
  
Evan grabbed for the sega's player 1 controller.  
  
He and Kurt were playing Sonic 3(connected to the Sonic & Knuckles cartrige, of course). Neither of them liked those newer '3D' videogames very much, since they were wayyyyy too complicated. They liked the ones where you could actually control the character, and not make him walk like he had a little too much to drink.  
  
"No, you got to play Sonic last time," Kurt corrected, "And while I do enjoy lifting you out of danger, I would like to play a character who has something in common with me"  
  
Evan laughed, "Ok, ok, you can play Sonic. Just remember, I'm not that good at flying"  
  
Kurt shrugged, and pressed the reset button on the old sega. They stopped making those things back in the early 90's, before he came to America. Now, what with the advant of the playstation and N-64, the sega cost less then a cd, and the games, less then a box of donuts each.  
  
Kurt selected an empty game, and scrolled the options until it showed Sonic and Tails. Then he pressed start, and waited until the sequence ended. He and Evan watched as Knuckles, that echidna with the Milli-Vanilli hair, grabbed Sonic's emeralds, laughed at the hedgehog, and then ran away, just as Tails flew down.  
  
"Well, it's about time," Kurt joked.  
  
Then, the gameplay started. Kurt grabbed some rings, then broke a rock and bounced on the spring that was hidden under it. He landed on a lift, and jumped onto a ledge that had a box of rings and a pair of power-sneakers, and jumped on them, making the game go faster for a short time. He did the spin-attack on a monkey, but was unable to dodge the coconut it threw. Sonic was thrown into the air, got this look like he was screaming, 'Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh', and a shower of rings flew out of him. Evan, as Tails, ran to rescue a few rings, and then they both headed for an area enclosed by some loose rocks.  
  
Kurt did the spin-dash, and opened the door to a secret room that almost everyone who played the game knew about(of course, Rogue couldn't care less where the secret room was; she was at the PC, playing Doom).  
  
Kurt jumped into the giant gold ring that he knew would be there, and was transported to the secret level. He knew it like the back of his hand, and was able to get a chaos emerald.  
  
"I got one!" he yelled, making Rogue look up from her game.  
  
"Hmph, thank God for Winamp," she mumbled, glancing at the mp3-player on her desktop. She switched to her favorite Klank-song, and then added another song she liked, for some strange reason, to the playlist. Then she decided to play the song, 'Move out,' by this British-American duo, Yaz. She made sure no one was watching, and then started lip-synching. Rogue had a collection of other 80's synth-pop and drum&bass songs, but she didn't want anyone to know that she, the goth with the perpetual case of pms, liked such happy music. Sometimes, it was probably the only thing that kept her from commiting suicide. Of course, she was also rather squeemish when it came to the various methods of suicide that were readily available to her.  
  
But she didn't want to kill herself; she knew that that would mean she would burn in hell, and she did believe there was some way she could get to Heaven, where she could touch and hug people without hurting them.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of that. Was God mad at her for something? Then she wiped the tears away, smearing some of her eye-makeup. Her makeup was perfect for hiding the tears, since she could smear it and it would still look dark. Rogue found it easier to be labled a goth then a cry-baby.  
  
She tried not to think of that, and went back to her game. If anyone saw her lip-synching or crying, she would just die.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt was duking it out with Robotnik, and winning, Jean and Kitty were engrossed in a Pokemon game, and were trading their pokemon with a game-link. Scott was asleep, or at least it looked like he was; he always wore his glasses, except when he was showering. He missed seeing the different colors, as he was trapped forever in a world of red.  
  
He watched the game, and smiled a little. He wished he could join in, but it felt kind of silly, since in his mind, those videogames were too childish. Besides, it was hard for him to see the display because he saw everything in shades of red.  
  
Just then, Storm walked in, and she wasn't feeling very well.  
  
"Just checkin'-ACHOOO!-up on you"  
  
Storm blew her nose, and wrinkled it because it itched so much. She coughed, and sounded extremely congested.  
  
"Catch a bug?" Evan asked.  
  
"It appears that I have-ACHOOO!"  
  
"Well, I hope you feel better soon," Evan said.  
  
"Thanks," Storm said, as she left the room.  
  
Suddenly, rain started falling, which was rather odd since it was falling inside!  
  
"Aunti-O! Are you alright?" Evan asked, alarmed.  
  
No answer. As they were getting ready to leave the room, Kurt covered the sega-console, protecting it as if it was his pet, and he didn't think about covering his holo-watch.  
  
The watch shorted out, and it emitted a bright flash of light, momentarily blinding everyone in the room. When everyone's eyes adjusted, they found they were not in the rec-room.  
  
There were flowers, lots of green grass, and funny animals and robot-thingies wandering around.  
  
"What is this place?" Rogue asked, though she didn't want to know.  
  
"Hey, I know where we are," Evan said.  
  
"Ja," added Kurt, "We're in the game!"  
  
"Cool," said Evan, "We're gonna meet Sonic!"  
  
"Who's Sonic?" Rogue asked, not really caring who Evan was talking about, "Is he that mono-whatzit?"  
  
"Monotreme," Kitty corrected, "and no, he's not a monotreme, that's Knuckles, the echidna"  
  
"Oh, brother," Rogue mumbled. She was in a grouchy mood, as usual, and getting stuck in this 'Sonic-world, didn't help it.  
  
Just then, they heard a sound that was kinda like a buzz-saw when it wasn't cutting wood, or a vaccuum-cleaner. Or Pietro, Evan noted to himself. There was a flash of blue, which came back in their direction, and stopped. It was Sonic, alright, and those new-comers had piqued his curiosity.  
  
"So, where ya from?" he asked, in a sort of whiny-yet-smart-alek voice, one that reminded the young X-Men of Steve Urkel, from 'Family Matters'the guy who played Urkel also voiced Sonic in all three of the Sonic cartoon series.  
  
"Uh, we're not from around here," Scott replied.  
  
"Well, I can see that," Sonic said, "But I hope they got chilli-dogs wherever you came from. Speakin' of chilli-dogs, I'm gettin' kinda hungry. Race ya!"  
  
And at that, he sped off.  
  
Kurt's mouth watered at the thought of chilli-dogs, so he teleported to where the hedgehog was heading.  
  
Scott shook his head.  
  
"Kurt. Always thinkin' with his stomach"  
  
Sonic, who was going to turn back and say 'psych!' to the strangers, and then show them where they could get the best chilli-dogs on Mobius, was stopped in his tracks by Kurt.  
  
"Whoa! Howdja do that?"  
  
"Oh, it's just something I do," Kurt answered.  
  
"I bet ya got it from wherever ya got that hedgehog-blue fur," said Sonic, "Snazzy!"  
  
Kurt blushed.  
  
"I'm glad you like it!"  
  
"Well, why wouldn't I? After all, hedgehog-blue is the coolest blue in the world!"  
  
"Well, let's just put it this way; where I'm from, not that many people look like this"  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, you'll like it here, especially if you like chilli-dogs!"  
  
"Ach, ja! I'm so hungry I could eat Robotnik!"  
  
At the word 'Robotnick', Sonic's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Robotnik? I thought you guys weren't from around here! Waita minute! You're not workin' for 'im, are ya?"  
  
"Ach, no way, man!"  
  
"Then how come you know about him?"  
  
"I beat him just before we got here!"  
  
Sonic was confused. Beat him before they got here???? This just didn't add up! How could this guy know Robotnik, unless he was in cahoots with the mad scientist.  
  
"Whadya mean, before you got here? What planet are you from?"  
  
"What planet? I'm from Earth!"  
  
"Earth? Never heard of it. What's this 'Earth' like?"  
  
"Well, we have videogames, and you're in some of them"  
  
"What????????? Me? In videogames??????? Now, I may have a song written about me, and I may be a world-wide celebrity, but videogames?????"  
  
"Ja! And you're a cartoon. My friend, Evan has all the episodes on tape! I like the one with Breezy-"  
  
"BREEZY?!?!?!? How'd you know about her????????????????????"  
  
That was it. Sonic was getting paranoid. He was obviously being watched, if not by Robotnik, then by one of his rivals.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke?" the hedgehog demanded.  
  
"Nien"  
  
"Don't give me a number! Just tell me what's going on!"  
  
"Ach, I mean 'no'," a very embarrased Kurt explained, "In the country I was born in, Germany, 'nein' means 'no'"  
  
"Oooh, man, this is getting weird. Alright, if you really are from another world, then can you-?"  
  
Suddenly, he was interrupted by a voice calling, "Kurt! Where are you?"  
  
It was Kitty. She and the other X-Men had caught up with Kurt and were not happy.  
  
"Look, instead of chatting with that rodent, we could like, be finding a way out!"  
  
"Yeah, an' I probably just died on Doom!" Rogue complained.  
  
Shoot, Sonic thought, I've really picked up some weirdos!  
  
"So, how did you 'beat' Robuttnik?" he asked the strangers.  
  
"Oh, man, Kurt! Did you have to tell him about that?" Evan asked him.  
  
"Ok," he continued, "We're from another dimension. Have you ever watched shows about other dimensions before, or for that matter, government conspiracies?"  
  
"Uh, no," Sonic said, "I'm usually too busy fighting Robutt-head, takin' care of Tails-by the way, where is he? Did he wander off again?"  
  
He was answered by a "SONIC!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"TAILS!!!!!"  
  
An orange fox ran down a trail nearby, and had two robots on his tail. One of the robots looked like a tank, while the other looked like a cross between a chicken and an ostrich.  
  
"I'm gonna get you, you-you do-gooder you!" said the tank.  
  
"No, I'm gonna get him! You messed up last time, Grounder!"  
  
"Hey, you did it too, Scratch!"  
  
"No I did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not infinity!"  
  
And so on...  
  
While the robots were quarreling like children fighting over a sandbox, they didn't notice that they had stopped and tails had gotten away. That gave Sonic the perfect opportunity...  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? Looks like Dumb & Dumber decided to pay a little visit!" he joked, "Howza 'bout a little trip, say, back to the junk-yard where you belong?"  
  
"Uh, let's get him," Grounder suggested, "Robotnik will be very happy with us!"  
  
"No, you idiot!" Scratch said, as he conked Grounder on the head, "Now, let me think... hmmm...."  
  
He scratched his head and pondered, as Sonic, Tails, and the X-Men watched, amused at the spectacle.  
  
"Hey! I got it! If we get Sonic instead of Tails, Robotnik will be very happy with us!"  
  
At that, even Scott and Rogue let out a loud guffaw.  
  
"Hey, what are you laughing at?" a very insulted Scratch demanded.  
  
"If ya don't know, it's no wonder ya cain't get that stupid porkypahn!" Rogue answered, with her typical attitude.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm a hedgehog," Sonic said, sounding rather insulted, "And I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Well, I think I'm going home," said a miffed Grounder.  
  
"Yeah, we don't have to take that from people like you," added Scratch.  
  
The two walked away in a huff, forgetting that they were supposed to kidnap someone.  
  
"Wow, those guys sure are dumb," said Tails.  
  
Rogue mumbled something under her breath that Sonic, with his superior hearing, could tell was an obscenity(no S***).  
  
"Hey, not in front of a four-year-old!" he scolded.  
  
"Was that a bad word?" Tails asked.  
  
"Yes," Sonic said, "And people who use those words don't get any chilli-dogs!"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes and folded her arms. Oh, brother, she thought out loud.  
  
"Well, anyone for chilli-dogs?" Sonic offered.  
  
"Uh, sure," said Scott, "It is almost time for lunch"  
  
"Like, count me out," said a disgusted Kitty.  
  
"Don't mind her," Kurt explained, "She's a veterinarian"  
  
"You mean, 'vegetarian', said Scott.  
  
"Ach, ja,"  
  
Kurt blushed in embarrassment at his malaprop. Of course, he always had a way of bouncing back:  
  
"Just call me 'Mr. Malaprop'!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Kurt's one-liner.  
  
"Hey, I know where you can find a salad-bar!" said Sonic, "It's in that chilli-dog joint in the Metropolis Zone!"  
  
"Like, cool! You can like, eat your artery-clogging junk-food, while I get something that's actually good for me!"  
  
Sonic shrugged, "Well, knock yourself out. C'mon, follow me!"  
  
And he and the X-Men headed for the Metropolis Zone. 


	2. The Softer Side of Rogue

  
Back at the Death-Egg Zone, Dr. Robotnik was not pleased.  
  
"IDIOTS!!!!!!!!! FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, what did we do?" a stupid grounder asked.  
  
"You idiots!!!!!!! You could've captured that miserable hedgehog!!!"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Scratch, "How'd he get away?"  
  
"You dim-bots let him get away because you were too busy fighting! Why do I even bother?"  
  
"Uh, is that a trick-question?" Grounder asked.  
  
"Yeah," added Scratch, "'cause we don't know"  
  
Robotnik slapped his forehead in disgust and exasperation.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!! Just-just go away! I have a headache!"  
  
Grounder and Scratch did as they were told.  
  
"Wow, he's mad," said Grounder.  
  
"Oh, shut-up," said Scratch, conking the tank-bot on the head again.  
  
"Ow, that hurt!," Grounder said, when his head stopped spinning.  
  
Of course, that escallated into another pointless quarrel, which Robotnik was too tired to break up.  
  
Back at the mansion, Storm had re-gained some control over her powers. It wasn't going to be easy, though. Colds really took their toll on her, which was why she usually had her cold-flu shot. However, she was unable to get one this time, because of a recent shortage in the vaccine. Oh, well, she would just have to let it run it's course.  
  
She went back to the rec-room to check on the kids. No one there. Just a damp, empty room with videogames and ruined equipment.  
  
Professor! The children are gone!, she thought to Xavier.  
  
Where are they?, he thought back.  
  
I don't know. Last time I saw them, they were playing on this videogame console. I believe it's called a 'sega'.  
  
Who was playing the 'sega'?  
  
I think it was Kurt, Storm thought to him, It was some game called-she read the cartrige, which was surprisingly dry, obviously protected from the shower-'Sonic: The Hedgehog'. Do you think-  
  
Yes, that's possible. Kurt's watch may have shorted out and reacted with the console, transporting the X-Men into the game. We have to contact Forge. He will probably know what to do.  
  
I hope so, thought Storm.  
  
Forge was back at home, having earned enough points to not have to attend school anymore. He was taking a much-needed break and playing around with this 'video game' he bought. It was alot of fun. Coleco, as the guy who sold it to him called it. One of his favorite games was Donkey Kong, a game where he had to rescue his girlfriend from an ape that had an affinity for barrels.  
  
"Wow, cleared another one!" he said, "High score, here I come!"  
  
Just as he was clearing a rivet(on the level with the fire-balls), the phone rang.  
  
"Aw, man," Forge said, as he turned the game off and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Forge, this is Xavier"  
  
"Oh, hi Professor! Howya doin'? How are the X-Men?"  
  
"I was just getting to that. They have disappeared, and I believe you can help get them back."  
  
"Well," Forge bragged, "If it has anything to do with computers, I'm on it"  
  
"In fact, it does," said the professor, "I have reason to believe they have been sucked into an alternate dimention, one in a videogame called 'Sonic: The Hedgehog'"  
  
"Sonic..." Forge thought about it. He had tried that game before, and found it rather hard, but alot of fun.  
  
"Sure, no prob! I'll be right over"  
  
Then he hung up the phone and wrote a note to his parents, telling them where he was, and that he was most certainly not in the middleverse.  
  
Little did he know that his phone was being tapped.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha," Toad laughed to himself, "Mystique's gonna love this one"  
  
Back on Mobius, Sonic and the X-Men were all enjoying chilli-dogs(all except for Kitty, who was eating a salad).  
  
"So, I'm in a videogame?" Sonic chuckled, "And a cartoon? Boy, I really am famous!"  
  
"Of course you are," said Tails, "You're the best hedgehog in the whole world"  
  
"Hey, do they sell any burgers here?" Kurt asked, teleporting to a divider, where he perched like a monkey.  
  
"There's a burger-place next door," Sonic said, "Of course, they're not near as good as chilli-dogs"  
  
Rogue just rolled her eyes and took another bite from her chilli-dog. The chilli-dogs aren't half bad here, she thought.  
  
"Hey, let's all get some burgers," Evan suggested, "And I hope they serve milk there, because I really need the calcium"  
  
"Aw, man, not another health-nut," Sonic grumbled.  
  
"No, It's not that," Jean explained, "He's got a special 'gift'. He can make his bones grow out of his skin, and even shoot them out at things"  
  
"Oh, I get it, he needs the calcium to replace what was lost with his bones. Cool! And I'm glad you're takin' care of yourself. Wish Tails would do the same. Then he wouldn't have so many nightmares"  
  
Tails, who was half-finished with his chilli-dog, glared at sonic.  
  
"Sonic!" he said, a little embarrased.  
  
"Well, he's only four, and I'm sort of his father. It's kinda hard sometimes, but someone's gotta care for him"  
  
"I wish I knew my mommy and daddy," Tails said, "My real mommy and daddy"  
  
"Me too," Scott mumbled.  
  
"Ah aready know who mah mama is," said Rogue, "An ah wish ah di'n't"  
  
"Why?" Tails asked.  
  
"'Cause she lahd ta me. She to'd me tha X-Men were mah enemies"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ah don't know... prob'ly 'cause she wanted me fer m' power, 'cause ah kin absorb other people's powers-ah don't wanna talk about it..."  
  
It was all Rogue could do to keep herself from crying. Somehow she was cursed, and for years, she thought it was skin-fungus that she had. No. It was Irene's lie. Irene was trying to keep her from getting too used to touching people, so she wouldn't miss the contact.  
  
But she did. She wanted more then anything just to lead a normal life, to be able to touch someone.  
  
"Well, let's go to Metro-Burgers," Sonic said, "And 'Rogue', you stay with Tails while he finishes his chilli-dog"  
  
Then, Sonic left, along with the rest of the X-men. Kitty followed, maybe to get a shake or an icecream cone.  
  
Rogue was alone with Tails. She didn't like baby-sitting very much, especially since she would have to explain either that 'ah haiv a cold', or 'ah got skeein-fungus'. Tails was being very good, however, and sat quietly while he ate his chilli-dog.  
  
"Rogue," he finally asked, "Why are you so sad?"  
  
That startled Rogue. Dang! she thought, Ah was crahn' in front'v a keeid!  
  
"My power," she began, "Ah cain't touch people"  
  
"You can't? Why?"  
  
"'Cause if ah do, ah hurt 'em. Even when ah don't wanna"  
  
"Aw, here, want my chilli-dog?" Tails offered, "It'll make you feel better"  
  
"Uh, no thanks," she said, "Ahm full"  
  
"Well, maybe this'll make you better," Tails said, as he got out of his seat, and sat down by Rogue, and hugged her.  
  
It did. Rogue felt a little better at this young fox's affection. She was careful not to touch him though.  
  
"Why do you wear that funny lipstick," Tails asked.  
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue answered, "Maybe ah jus' like tha color"  
  
"It looks ugly," he said.  
  
Tails finished his chilli-dog, left some money that Sonic gave him, and then grabbed Rogue by her wrist, the part that wasn't covered by her glove.  
  
"Don't!" Rogue began, and then realized that there was no weird feeling that she got whenever she touched someone skin-to-skin; just the leathery paw-pads.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Tails appologized.  
  
"No, it's ok," she said, "Ah guess m' pa'wers don't work on Mobians"  
  
"Cool!" Tails said, "Hey, lets go play some video games!"  
  
"Ok," Rogue said, not noticing tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue," Tails began.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Oh, ah guess ah'm just so happy! An ah don't think ah need these raht now"  
  
She took her gloves off and pocketed them. She also wiped her tears away with a kleenex, wiping the makeup off.  
  
"Wow!" Tails said, "You look pretty now!"  
  
Rogue smiled at him, "C'mon, let's go to the arcade"  
  
She took his hand, and they both walked over to the arcade-section.  



	3. Trouble Brewing

  
Author's note: you're probably wondering why I seem to be over-emphasizing Rogue's accent while under-emphasizing Kurt's. That is not intentional, since I am following the rules I found on a Nightcrawler fanfic page, where it says to use a 'w', not a 'v' in certain instances, like 'was ist das?', not 'vas ist das?'. And the part where Kurt sais 'Zhis ist not gut-fff!' comes from an old Garfield movie. Well, back to the story...  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Back at the Mansion, Forge examined the sega.  
  
"Hmmmm... seems to be in working condition," he said, as he jumped a badnik.  
  
"Good," said Professor X, "Now can you quit playing and try to find out what's wrong?"  
  
"Uh, sure," said Forge, as he turned the console off, "I think Kurt's watch was activated, and the water caused it to conduct to the sega. I think I can duplicate the accident, or even better: i can make a device to transport me to the 'Sonic Dimension'"  
  
Just as he finished the contraption and was activating it, they were all surprised by some unwelcome guests: The Brotherhood.  
  
"Well, well, trapped in cyber-space?" taunted Mystique.  
  
"Mystique! How'd you make it past the security?" Charles demanded.  
  
"You mean all the electrical equipment?" she asked. That answered the professor's question.  
  
"Magneto took care of that" Mystique motioned to the shadowy figure that skulked in the background.  
  
"Now, about that thingamajig..." toad said, "I wanna try it out!"  
  
"No! You don't know what you're doing!" Forge yelled.  
  
Toad pushed a button on the contraption, and he and the brotherhood, along with the remaining X-Men and Forge, were engulfed by a bright light, and when the light disappeared, they were gone.  
  
They materialized on Mobius.  
  
Logan cursed under his breath. This was going to be 'one of those days'.  
  
"Duh, where are we?" Blob asked.  
  
"You're in the Sonic-Dimension, stupid," Forge said, making it clear that he was not happy.  
  
Blob grabbed him by his collar.  
  
"You gotta problem, Robot-boy?"  
  
"Uh, no. Put me down," said Forge.  
  
"Yes, put him down," ordered Mystique, "He's our only way out of this place"  
  
Blob shrugged, and dropped Forge. The cyborg-boy landed on the ground un-hurt, since he was more machine then human.  
  
"C'mon, I'll find the X-Men," he ordered, "We're gonna have to work as a team if we wanna get outaa this mess"  
  
"Oh, joy," said Lance. Just like when Jug-head went on a rampage, he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Blob had a brain-storm(for him, that is).  
  
"Hey, I bet the X-Men are with Sonic!"  
  
"Anwheredyagetthatidea?" a sarcastic Pietro snapped.  
  
"Hey, they're probably eating chilli-dogs with him right now!"  
  
"And how would you know?" Lance asked, sounding just as sarcastic as Pietro.  
  
"Haven't you ever seen the cartoon?"  
  
The others smacked their foreheads.  
  
"C'mon, you know, the one with 'Sonic Sez'?"  
  
"I keep forgetting how small your brain is," Lance teased.  
  
"Hey, I can pound ya-"  
  
"Shut up!" growled Logan, "I DON'T need this today! I just DON'T!"  
  
"Anwatchagonnadoaboutithuh?" Pietro asked, zipping around, obviously trying to get Logan riled.  
  
"Ya better be careful, punk," he warned, and extended his claws to emphasize his warning.  
  
"Ha!Wasthatathreat? AmIsupposetabescared? Yacouldn'ttouchmeifyawantedto!" Pietro taunted, as he ran circles around everyone.  
  
"Pietro," Mystique yelled, "Enough! You don't want to go back to jail, do you?"  
  
"Of course not," he answered, this time slower.  
  
"Well, I think we can find them in that city over there," said Storm, pointing to a city in the distance.  
  
"Yeah, MetropolisZone! Icouldbeatitwithmyeyesshut!" Pietro boasted.  
  
"C'mon, let's get going!"  
  
So they all started off toward the city, all except for Magnus and Charles.  
  
"Trapped in a childrens' game," Magnus mused.  
  
"Indeed, a strange predicament," Charles agreed.  
  
"This place... If they accept mutants, then we could-"  
  
"You can live wherever you want," Charles interrupted, "However, my work is in the real world, bringing down the walls you only helped build"  
  
"You are so foolish, Charles. It is a pity that you don't see the opportunity-"  
  
"I see the opportunity, but I will take my chances with humanity. It is my calling and duty"  
  
"And it will be your death," Magnus answered, as he flew off to who-knows-where.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and the others finished their burgers, and went back to the chilli-dog joint, but Tails and Rogue were not there.  
  
"Oh, no," Sonic said under his breath.  
  
"TAILS!" He yelled.  
  
"Over here!" came the answer.  
  
The arcade. They walked into the dimmed room, and saw Rogue and tails really getting into an astroids-style game.  
  
Funny, Kitty thought, Rogue interested in a game that didn't involve blood...  
  
"What were you doing here?" Sonic asked, "I was worried!"  
  
"We were just playing some videogames," Tails answered, giving Sonic those puppy-dog eyes that made it impossible for him to be too harsh.  
  
"Ahm sahrry," Rogue appologized, obviously in a good mood.  
  
She looked up, revealing to Sonic and the other X-Men that she was not wearing her makeup. This was odd, because Rogue usually wore her makeup 24-7, but now she was going 'all-natural'.  
  
"Hey, guess what, Sonic," Tails piped up, "Her powers don't work on mobians!"  
  
The others looked at each other.  
  
"Ah, know," Rogue said, "It's weird, but wahtch!"  
  
And she grabbed Sonic by the arm, with a bare hand. Nothing happened.  
  
"Whoa! That's trippy!" Evan observed.  
  
"Now, wahtch what happens when Ah touch a humahn," Rogue said, as she touched Kurt, her half-brother.  
  
Both felt the mental-explosion, and it sent Kurt reeling.  
  
{Don't worry, he'll be alright,} Rogue said, not knowing she was speaking German.  
  
"What did you say?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Ahh, sahrry, Herr Sonic. Ah was speakin' Deutch-Ah mean German"  
  
"Herr Sonic?"  
  
"Ah mean 'Mr. Sonic'," Rogue corrected herself.  
  
Then, Jean, got a mental-reading. Forge! And the Brotherhood!  
  
"Uh, I think we have visitors," she said.  
  
"How do you know?" Sonic asked her.  
  
"I can read minds," Jean answered.  
  
"As well as move things with hers," said Kurt, who was recovering from Rogue's touch.  
  
"And do the rest of you have powers as well?"  
  
Scott nodded.  
  
"Well, can you show us?" an eager Tails asked.  
  
"No," Scott explained, "My powers are not that 'indoor friendly'"  
  
"Ok," Sonic said, "But what are they?"  
  
"He can shoot lasers out of his eyes," Jean explained.  
  
"Yeah, but like, he can't turn them off," Kitty added.  
  
Sonic shook his head.  
  
"Pshew, buh-mer!"  
  
"Tell me aboput it," Scott said, with a half-smile.  
  
"And how about you, Kitty?"  
  
Just then, there was a loud rumble. Doing what she trained herself to do, Kitty immediately fazed into the ground, which shook violently. The others looked to see the cause of the ground-quake, but the X-Men already knew. Lance!  
  
There was the sound of wind blowing, and it felt like the wind had a physical-form. It stopped, revealing a smirking Pietro.  
  
"Heyguys! Didjamissme? Huh?Huh?"  
  
"Hello, Pietro," Evan said, looking his rival straight in the eye.  
  
"Hello, Evan," Pietro replied, the was Jerry Seinfeld would say, 'Hello, Newman'.  
  
Kurt, his accent heavier this time, said, "Zhis ist not gut!" wiping some sauce off his mouth as he said 'gut', making a 'fff' sound. 


	4. Knuckles!

  
*Author's note: knuckles, the echidna, is a monotreme, or an egg-laying mammal, like the platypus, and doesn't have a bellybutton(i just wrote this down so everyone would get Knuckles's joke).  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Ok, what's going on here?" a ticked Sonic demanded.  
  
"Nonofyourbeeswax!" Pietro replied.  
  
Sonic took this as a challenge, and was sure he could take on that wimp any day.  
  
"Oh, yeah, well I'm makin' it my 'beeswax'"  
  
"You'llhaftacatchmefirst!" Pietro laughed, as he zoomed off into the middle of nowhere.  
  
"Ooohh, what an attitude!"  
  
"Tell me about it," Evan said.  
  
"Yeah," added Kitty, who rose out of the ground like on an elevator, "Like, they've been at each other's throats ever since they were kids"  
  
"Well, I just gave him a head-start," Sonic said, before starting off after Pietro.  
  
"Sheesh," Evan declared, "Another me"  
  
"Evan! Are you alright?" It was Storm, floating down and hovering a couple feet in the air.  
  
"Yeah, Aunti O! I'm fine, but it looks like Sonic has gone off on a wild goose-chase, or 'Pietro-chase'"  
  
"Oh, great," Logan groaned, as he walked into view.  
  
Then, Forge came running up to them.  
  
"Hey, guys, I was able to build a portal to this world!"  
  
"Great," Scott said, "Now, I'm expecting some bad news. What is it?"  
  
"You read my mind," said Forge, "The bad news is, that it's back at the mansion, thanks to Croak-man!"  
  
"Toad?"  
  
"Hey, ya gotta problem with that?" Toad asked, in his usual smart-aleky voice.  
  
"Yeah, we gotta 'problem' with that," Logan growled, as he picked Toad up by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Uh, ok, you can put the toad down now! Arright? Uh... Heh heh heh..." Toad chuckled nervously.  
  
Just then, Sonic zoomed back to where he and Pietro started. He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, and said, in his usual cocky manner, "I'm waiting..."  
  
Pietro finally caught up, and was not about to admit that he'd been beaten by a videogame character.  
  
"Hey!Nofair!Youhadaheadstart!"  
  
"No, I gave you a head-start! You're just jealous 'cause you're too slow!"  
  
"Slow? I'mnotslow!"  
  
"Yesyouare! Sheesh! Can yousay 'slow-man syndrom'?"  
  
And so on...  
  
"Hey, you two, like, give it a rest!" Kitty yelled, trying to break up that pointless quarrel, without success.  
  
Then, the fight was interrupted by a red creature with dredlocks. Knukles! He looked at Sonic, crossed his arms, and gave the hedgehog a dirty look.  
  
"Hey, I gotta bone to pick with you!"  
  
"Who are you?" Sonic asked him.  
  
"Ah think it's thait mono-whatzit?"  
  
"It's 'mah-no-treem'! An' what's it to you, girlie?"  
  
"Cut it out-Knuckles, is it?" Rogue replied.  
  
Knuckles nodded.  
  
"An' I'ma teach blue-boy a lesson!"  
  
"Like, you mean, for stealing the chaos emeralds?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah, Dr. Robotnik told me so! An' that stupid hedgehog trashed m' island!"  
  
"But he's lyin'!" Evan explained.  
  
"Would he lie to me when he was the one who took care o' me after the bomb blew up?" a still-unconvinced Knuckles asked.  
  
"But he was the one who set the bomb off in the first place!"  
  
"How would you know? Do you work for him?"  
  
"Nien, nien," Kurt explained, then corrected himself before Knuckles could open his mouth to reply, "I mean, no, no! He played ze videogame, 'Sonic Und Knuckles'"  
  
"Und?"  
  
"He means, 'and'," Scott explained.  
  
"Hmph! Boy do I get the weirdo's!" Knuckles grumbled.  
  
"Oh, and you think you're hot stuff?" Sonic, feeling just a little offended, asked him.  
  
"Well," the hedgehog continued, "I'll bet I got something you don't got!"  
  
"Yeah, like what? A bellybutton?*"  
  
The echidna laughed at his joke, but only Kitty got it.  
  
"Like, good one, Knux!"  
  
"Thanx. Now can I settle this, mano a monotreme?"  
  
"C'mon, Knuckles," Evan pleaded, "You gotta believe me! You're in danger! I've played that level with the secret palace several times, and you always find out that Dr. Robotnik is the real bad guy!"  
  
The echidna's eyes bugged out.  
  
"How the uh-heck did ya know about the palace? You're workin' for the hedgehog, aren't you?"  
  
And with that, Knuckles grabbed Sonic and turned him upside down, shook him, causing various toys, half-eaten apples, and money to fall out of his usually-invisible 'pockets', forming a pile about half the hedgehog's size. Finally, the seven chaos emeralds fell out, and the echidna took them, laughing like he did on the videogame.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You'll never catch me!"  
  
And he ran away, with the emeralds in his fingerless paws.  
  
"Great!" Forge rolled his eyes in disgust, "I figured that the emeralds would be our only way out!  
  
"Well, we're just gonna have to get 'em," Evan said, feeling in the mood for adventure.  
  
"Ok, but how are we gonna find them?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I think I can help," Forge offered, "My robotic parts have been picking up a strange signal that centered around you, Sonic."  
  
"Well, like, how can we find them now?" a worried Kitty asked.  
  
"I'll just tweak a few of my circuits," Forge explained, fiddling with some circuitry in his arm, "There! I'm picking up a chaos emerald that way!"  
  
He pointed in the direction of something floating in the sky.  
  
"What's thait?" Rogue wondered.  
  
"It's Floating Island," Evan explained, "Or Angel Island if you're from England"  
  
"Anyone for a lift?" Tails offered, winding up his two tails.  
  
"Sure," said Sonic, as he grabbed on, and was flown up to the island.  
  
Jean used her tek-powers to lift Scott and Kurt, while Storm took Logan. Evan took his shoes and socks off and shot spikes out of his feet, launching him upwards. He then sprouted some spikes out of his head and back, making his body more streamlined(and destroying another perfectly good shirt). Rogue touched Kitty for a split-second, and then they both levitated up to the island, with Kitty carrying Forge.  
  
The brotherhood was left on the ground to find some other way to get up there.  
  
"Who are you?" came a voice from behind.  
  
They turned around to see this ugly dude in a red, yellow and black get-up that stretched to look like spandex. His eyes were black with red irises, and he was bald except for his moustash, which made him look like some refugee from a Dr. Suess book in 'Mickey Mouse' pants.  
  
"Robotnik?" the younger members gasped.  
  
"So you know my name?"  
  
"Yeah, IbeatyouonSonic3&Knucklesbillionsoftimes!" Pietro bragged.  
  
Robotnik raised an eyebrow at Pietro's statement.  
  
"What? Beat me, the great Dr. Robotnik? HA HA! NEVER!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Robotnik, we need your help," Toad piped up.  
  
"Me? Help you? HA!!!!!!"  
  
"We wanna get some people who are helping that hedgetoad-" Fred(Blob) began.  
  
"That's hedgehog!" Toad corrected.  
  
"Shut up!" an annoyed Mystique ordered.  
  
"Yeah, whatever..." Toad trailed off. Sheesh, he thought, why's everybody always pickin' on me?  
  
At the mention of 'Sonic', Robotnik was definately interested.  
  
"Well, that's different then. Where is that miserable porcupine?"  
  
Lance pointed up. Robotnik looked in the direction Lance was pointing, and saw the Floating Island.  
  
"Well, I assume that that stupid echidna has taken the chaos emeralds?"  
  
Mystique nodded.  
  
"And that hedgehog and fox are up there too?"  
  
"Yep," Lance answered.  
  
"Well, I'll help you, but there's one other thing you need to do to make me want to-"  
  
Mystique, who was not about to bargain with the mad scientist, started morphing. She turned into a giant dinosaur-creature, several times bigger then Robotnik.  
  
"Will this be enough?" she asked, in a monster's voice.  
  
"Uh, yes, yes, of course!" Robotnik stammered, "J-just d-don't eat me!"  
  
"I wouldn't want to," Mystique replied, gagging at the thought.  
  
"Ok, what do you want?"  
  
"We want you to find nine mutants who call themselves the X-Men. They are planning to use the chaos emeralds to-" she paused for a moment, trying to think up a good lie, and then continued when one came to her, "-to take over Mobius and-and make you their personal slave"  
  
Those words angered Robotnik, who was great at making robots and the like, but was easier to fool then Knuckles.  
  
"We will see about that!" he fumed.  
  
"Grounder! Scratch!" Robotnik barked, "Get a ship ready for these people!"  
  
The two stupid robots came out of nowhere and clumsily saluted the scientist, the one that looked like a tank making his head spin.  
  
"Uh, yes sir, Robotnik, sir," they said.  
  
"Come right this way," the chicken robot said, as he gestured toward a vehicle that looked like a miniture flying saucer.  
  
"Uh, Ithinkwe'regonnahaveaproblemhere," Pietro said.  
  
"Oh, you think?" a sarcastic lance asked.  
  
Todd and Fred were trying to squeeze into the tiny ship, which could barely fit them, let alone the brotherhood.  
  
"Hey, I wanna get in first!"  
  
"You always get in first, blubbergut!"  
  
"Shut up, toady! I want in first!"  
  
Robotnik felt a headache coming on. A very big headache.  
  
"Oh, great! A human Grounder and Scratch!" 


	5. If Wishes Were Emeralds...

  
The X-Men surveyed the island from where they were standing. It had a variety of climate zones, each the size of a medium-sized city. The climate zone they were in was tropical, full of palm trees and monkey-bots.  
  
"Like, I think we should spread out and, like, look for the emeralds," Kitty spoke up.  
  
"I agree," Storm said, "Logan and I will go to the mountains, Rogue, you and Kitty will stay here-"  
  
"Then I'm staying here too!" Tails interrupted.  
  
Storm smiled, "Ok, very well, Scott, Jean, Forge, you go to the ruins; Evan, you, Sonic, and Kurt investigate what looks like an amusement park"  
  
"Aw, man, like, you always get the fun assignments!" Kitty whined.  
  
"We will meet back here," Storm continued.  
  
"But I think you'll need me at ice-cap zone," Scott said, looking worried, "I've heard about some freezer mechanisms that'll encase you in ice"  
  
"I can handle it," Storm replied, "And Logan can cut through ice with his claws"  
  
"Ok, Aunti-O," Evan said, "But be on the lookout. I don't think you can see the cold-blasts like you can in the game"  
  
"Thank you for the warning. We will be careful"  
  
"Just one thing," Logan said, "How the heck are we gonna find those 'chaos emeralds'?"  
  
"No prob," Forge bragged, "I can detatch some of my circuitry. Just don't lose it. I'd feel kinda weird without all my parts"  
  
He transformed his right arm and took out some pieces, then gave one to each team.  
  
"Whoa, this is like, totally icksome!" Kitty exclaimed in disgust.  
  
"Aw, shut-up!" Rogue said, jokingly.  
  
And with that, the X-Men seperated. Rogue and Kitty looked around for some 'rings', and found none.  
  
"Like, maybe there aren't any rings in the tv series-well, maybe the one where Sonic has an uncle who's like, totally robotisized"  
  
Rogue and tails looked at her funny.  
  
"Like, you know, like Forge"  
  
"Oh," Rogue said, "Ah think ah know what ya mean. Ah've seen thait show once or twice. Kahnda silly if ya aisk me"  
  
"Well, let's get going. I've played this game before, and I know where to get a chaos emerald"  
  
"It could be different," Rogue said, since there obviously weren't any rings.  
  
"Well, like, process this," Kitty snapped, showing Rogue the piece of Forge that was now glowing.  
  
Rogue reached out at Kitty, who wisely backed off.  
  
"Don't mess with me, girl!"  
  
"like, chill, Rogue, and just follow me, and you can get the first emerald!"  
  
"Deal"  
  
She and Rogue followed the readings to a room blocked off by large rocks, but it was no problem; she just touched Rogue for a second, and they all phased through.  
  
Sure enough, there was something in there, probably a secret passage. It looked like a ring, and she knew what to do.  
  
"Like, c'mon, Rogue, Tails"  
  
She jumped in, and the other two followed, though Rogue had a feeling she would regret it.  
  
They were on a long, pipe that was cut in half, which Kitty seemed to be familliar with.  
  
"Like, this is the bonus level from Sonic 2!"  
  
Rogue and Tails looked at her.  
  
"Like, I know how to do this! Just follow me!"  
  
A voice that sounded like Knuckles said: "Get 50 rings"  
  
Kitty saw the rings, and started collecting them, and Rogue and Tails followed suit.  
  
"Like, watch out for the bombs," Kitty warned.  
  
Sure enough, there were bombs, but they were easily dodged. The Kitty hit one, but she managed to phase before she could lose any rings.  
  
The voice spoke again: "Get 110 rings"  
  
No problem; they had 70 rings, since more than enough were provided.  
  
Then the voice said, "Get 150 rings"  
  
It got harder, but they managed to grab and keep enough rings. They finally reached the end of the pipe, and Rogue took the green emerald that was waiting there. It shrunk in her hands, and she put it on her forehead, where it stuck like a bindi.  
  
They were transported back to the room, which was still closed off with rocks. Kitty and Rogue touched each others fingers together, but nothing happened.  
  
"What?"  
  
They tried it again. Nothing. Again. This time, Rogue concentrated, and both felt that familliar explosion.  
  
"Funny," Rogue said, "Ah cahn control mah pahwers!"  
  
"Cool!" Tails said.  
  
Suddenly, Kitty had a bad feeling.  
  
"Like, I think something terrible has happened to Storm! We like, totally have to go to the Ice-Cap Zone!"  
  
Meanwhile, Jean, Scott and Forge were also capturing an emerald, a red one. Scott put the emerald on his forehead, and when he tipped his glasses, there was no glow in his eyes.  
  
"Whoa, you should try taking your glasses off!"  
  
"Uh, I don't know..."  
  
"Scott, don't worry, I'll put up a shield if anything happens," Jean promised  
  
"Ok"  
  
He took his glasses off. Nothing. No death-rays. Then, he looked at a wall, concentrated, and let out a familliar red blast with his eyes, destroying the wall.  
  
"Cool! But something tells me I should keep these"  
  
He indicated his glasses, which he pocketed.  
  
"You know, I have a bad feeling that Storm and Logan are in trouble"  
  
"Me too," Jean said, "We'd better go to Ice-Cap Zone and help them. My telepathic powers can help find them, and I can fly the three of us over there.  
  
And while all that was happening, Kurt captured a turquoise emerald, and when he put it on, he suddenly felt strange.  
  
Spyke and Sonic were amazed at the transformation, but Kurt wasn't.  
  
"Was ist wrong?"  
  
"Look in the mirror and you'll find out 'was'," Sonic said, as he pulled a camera out of one of his 'pockets'.  
  
"Whoa! I'm normal!"  
  
Indeed he was; he was no longer the blue, three-fingered mutant. He now looked like the holo-inducer illusion that enabled him to have some semblance of a social life.  
  
"Ach, das ist wunderbar! Und I have five fingers!"  
  
He moved his fingers independantly, marveling at his suddenly normal digits.  
  
"Just wait until I show this to Tionne!"  
  
"Tionne?" Sonic asked.  
  
"His girlfriend," Evan explained.  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Uh, guys, I think Aunti O needs us, right now!" Evan said, suddenly getting that familliar gut-wrenching feeling.  
  
In the Ice-Cap Zone, both Storm and Logan were freezing, and they were not prepared for all those robots or the frozen air.  
  
Storm was now trapped in a block of ice, and Logan was busy slicing the block open-not an easy task when one wrong move could mean a sliced'n'diced mutant.  
  
Finally, Storm was free, but cold and unconscious.  
  
"Storm!" Logan yelled.  
  
No answer. He tried to warm her up, but it didn't work.  
  
"STORM!!! WAKE UP!!! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!!! PLEASE!!!"  
  
Storm groaned, and started to stir.  
  
"Logan," she mumbled, "don't yell so loud. You could wake the dead..."  
  
"Don't move, Storm. I just got you out of a block of ice"  
  
Storm groaned again. She was cold, tired, and scared-not a good combination. She didn't want to open her eyes, for fear that the room would be small, aggravating her claustrophobia.  
  
They were all alone, and cold. 


	6. The Rescue

  
"Like, watch out! You don't wanna like, get roasted!" Kitty cried.  
  
They had encountered a mean-looking machine that shot fire out of a spout on it's front. And it wasn't nearly as easy to destroy as it was in the game; it was following the trio and nearly singed them if it wasn't for Kitty's ability to phase.  
  
Rogue could still phase too, since she still had Kitty's powers, and she instinctively grabbed Tails and phased into the ground, while Kitty shorted out the robot.  
  
When she phased out again, the fox took a deep breath.  
  
"What happened? I couldn't breath!!!"  
  
"Aw, Ah fergawt! Ya cain't breath when ye'r phased in somethin'," Rogue answered, "A'll warn ya next tahm"  
  
"That's ok. I'll remember"  
  
When the two mutants and their fox-friend got to a ledge at the end of a bridge, they were interrupted by a familliar voice.  
  
"Oh, what do we have here?"  
  
Knuckles.  
  
"Well, if it ain't thait mono-whatzit?" Rogue cracked, even though she had Kitty's extensive knowledge of egg-laying mammals as a result of the touch.  
  
"That's mono-treme!" the echidna yelled, "And I believe you got something of mine! Hand it over!"  
  
"No way, flah-boy!" Rogue replied.  
  
Knuckles grabbed for the emerald, but the southern girl phased, so all he got was a fist full of thin air.  
  
"Well," said the resourseful echidna, "There's more then one way to take care of intruders like you. I hope you can swim"  
  
He pressed a button, lowering the bridge and sending them falling into a pit.  
  
Rogue and Kitty used their phasing powers to slow their descent, and then looked around for another passageway to an emerald.  
  
It wasn't hard to find one, since they could both walk through walls. They had to take breaths from the bubbles every few seconds when under water, though.  
  
Meanwhile, Scott, Jean, & Forge had problems of their own.  
  
"I... can't... hold it... much longer" Jean said, straining with her powers to keep the rocks from hitting them.  
  
The robot had two drills that it used to destroy the ceiling, making rocks fall like rain.  
  
Eventually, Jeans powers gave out.  
  
"OWWCH!!!!" Forge yelled, as a rock hit him in the head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Scott asked him.  
  
"I'm fine," the cyborg-mutant answered, rubbing the spot that got hit, "But I'm gonna have one heck of a goose-egg"  
  
"We got bigger problems!" Jean cried.  
  
They all got out of the way of a giant falling rock.  
  
Finally, with one well-aimed blast, Scott took the robot out.  
  
He and Jean sat and rested on one of the rocks while Forge examined the remains of the robot.  
  
"Whoa, far out! I could really use this!"  
  
He took out a glowing object and attached it to his arm. Then he took some other odds & ends and connected them to various places.  
  
"Come on," an impatient Jean said, "We need to get to Ice Cap Zone! Storm is in big trouble!"  
  
"Ok, ok, just hold on-"  
  
"Hold on indeed," said a familiar voice.  
  
They turned to see Knuckles, holding a remote-control.  
  
"Get off my island!" the angry echidna demanded, as he pressed the button.  
  
Suddenly, the three were sent flying through a hole in the ceiling, propelled by what looked to be a bumper that was everywhere in the game.  
  
Jean decided to manuver them to a safe place, one that was near the mountains.  
  
And in the Carnival Night Zone, Evan, Kurt, and Sonic were sent flying out of a cannon by a certain monotreme.  
  
"Ha ha! You never learn, do you?" Knuckles called after them.  
  
Kurt teleported to the mountains, where Sonic pulled a snowboard out for each of them.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Evan exclaimed.  
  
"Ja!" Kurt added.  
  
"Ah, nothing like snow-boarding to get your heart going," Sonic sighed.  
  
They snow-boarded down the hill, scanning the area for any sign of Storm or Logan. Nothing.  
  
Then, because they weren't watching, they all slammed into a wall and fell into a pit. Luckily, Kurt was able to teleport them so they wouldn't fall so hard.  
  
They searched the place, which was crawling with badniks, and found a secret room with another passageway.  
  
"Hey, let's go in, see if we can get another emerald," The hedgehog suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Evan agreed.  
  
They jumped in, and were ready for a very hard gauntlet.  
  
Back in Hydro City, Rogue's team finished the race and got a purple emerald, which Kitty took and put on.  
  
Suddenly, she was able to breath under water, and had a shield around her. Rogue and Tails were also able to breath when they joined hands with Kitty, and they were protected from the badniks that were there as well.  
  
Then, they were attacked by a robot that stirred up the water and tried to bash them. Of course, Kitty was able to short the thing out just by phasing through it.  
  
After the robot was destroyed, they were again stopped by you-know-who.  
  
"Like, whoa!" Kitty cried, as she, Rogue, and Tails were sent flying by a jet of water.  
  
"Ha ha ha! You're all wet!" Knuckles taunted.  
  
In mid-air, they aimed for a site not far from the mountains, where they could dry off before heading for the Ice Cap Zone.  
  
As they looked around, they met up with Jean's team. Jean now had a blue emerald on her forehead, and a shield around her.  
  
"Like, you're alright!" Kitty cried.  
  
"Yeah, even though metel-man held us up," Jean replied.  
  
"Aw, c'mon," a blushing Forge groaned.  
  
"Like, whoa, is that Scott?" Kitty asked, surprised that the usually bespectacled mutant was walking around glassless.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Scott answered, "And guess what else I can do..."  
  
He formed a firy shield around himself.  
  
"C'mon, it won't hurt you, it'll just protect you from the fire-balls"  
  
"Like, wow!" Kitty exclaimed as she walked into the fire-shield, and dried off in the process.  
  
"Ah lahke!" Rogue added.  
  
"Cool!" Tails said.  
  
"Ok," Jean spoke up, "We need to find Storm and Logan. I'll get you there, since my tek-powers have been-"  
  
Suddenly, she transformed, and was dressed in an orange and green costume.  
  
"I am phoenex!" she said in a resonant, commanding alto voice.  
  
"Come with me," she continued, as she headed for the mountains.  
  
The others weren't sure what to make of this, but they followed her anyway.  
  
Meanwhile, Evan snagged the orange emerald, and was able to control the weather. A shield formed around him too, one that allowed him to jump high and repel electric attacks.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" he exclaimed, "I'm like Aunti-O!"  
  
just then, their friends came running in.  
  
"Evan, Kurt, we know where Storm and Logan are!" Jean yelled.  
  
"Yeah," Forge added, "She'll show you where"  
  
He pointed to Jean, who was still in the weird getup.  
  
Jean, as Phoenix, took them all and dove into ice and snow, straight towards the two freezing mutants.  
  
Logan and Storm were losing hope. Storm was slowly losing control of her powers, encasing the room in ice with her rain.  
  
"STORM!!!!!" Logan yelled, "DON'T DO THAT!!!!! CALM DOWN!!!!!!! STORM!!!!!!!!! PLEASE CALM DOWN!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I CAN'T!!!" She cried, as she made more rain, and was concentrating all her energy in holding back the lightning.  
  
"STORM!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!! DON'T DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
At that, something broke through the ceiling and grabbed them, then flew them out of that awful place. They regrouped back at Angel Island Zone, where Storm could recover.  
  
Then they noticed something. Rogue looked different. And it wasn't the makeup; she now looked grown-up, with longer hair and a cooler costume[think Rogue from the first successful X-Men cartoon]  
  
"Ach, frauline, do I know you?" Kurt joked.  
  
"Yeah," she answered, "An' Ah'd probably ask you the same thang, sugah!"  
  
With that, Rogue laughed and then soared into the sky, flying like Superman, not phase-levitating like she did with Kitty's powers.  
  
"Hmph, something tells me this is gonna be a long day," Logan grumbled. 


	7. More Weird Stuff...

  
Author's note: Finally! Chapter 7! Sorry it took so long, but I've been busy writing other stories and some techno songs, and doing some other stuff.  
  
Back at Robotnik's hideout, the Brotherhood was acting un-brotherly as usual.  
  
"Hey! I say we Bomb them there-"  
  
"No, I'llgettheemeralds! I'mfastenough-"  
  
"Oh, yeah," laughed Fred, "Faster then that warthog?"  
  
"That's hedgehog, fatso!" Toad snapped.  
  
With his usual gutteral roar, Fred grabbed toad and was ready to send him to the lilly-pad in the sky, when he was stopped by Lance.  
  
"Ok, Blob, save your strength for when we attack them. You wait there with toad," he pointed to a spot on the map, "And Pietro and I will wait there," he pointed to another spot.  
  
"Ok, fairenough," Pietro shrugged.  
  
Toad exhaled in relief, feeling a little sore where he was grabbed. He glared at Blob, who showed him his fist as a warning. Toad wisely backed off.  
  
Then, Mystique came in, looking ill.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, Mystique?" Lance asked  
  
"I was going to take a shower," the sickened mutant said.  
  
"And?"  
  
Mystique grimaced.  
  
"It was occupied"  
  
Then, Scratch and Grounder, and a monkey-like robot came running into the room, obviously hiding from someone.  
  
"IDIOTS!!!!!!! FOOLS!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Uh, whatever we did, we're sorry!" Scratch said as Robotnik came running in.  
  
He was a comical sight: naked, except for a towel wrapped around his waist, his face red with anger, not to mention his moustash half-shaven off.  
  
"Yuchhh," Toad mumbled.  
  
"Alright, what's going on?" Lance asked, almost afraid to know.  
  
"Those dim-bots made me ruin my handsome moustash! Do you have any idea how ridiculous I look?????"  
  
Mystique rolled her eyes.  
  
"Words fail me"  
  
"Well, if you ask me, he didn't need any help in the first place!" Toad commented.  
  
Robotnik glared at him.  
  
"What did you say???"  
  
"Uh, what I was saying was-"  
  
"He meant to say those robots shouldn't have ruined your moustash," Lance said.  
  
Robotnik, who was incredibly dense in spite of all his scientific achivements, cooled down.  
  
Then, a screen in the room came on, showing a very worried Knuckles.  
  
"What is it?" Robotnik demanded.  
  
"They got six of the chaos emeralds! And that metal kid can detect them!"  
  
Robotnik fumed again, as he had a habit of doing. Smoke came out of his ears, making him look even more ridiculous.  
  
Knuckles noticed this, and raised an eyebrow at the little spectacle.  
  
"Knuckles, where are they now?" Mystique asked.  
  
"They're at Angel Island zone, but they're gonna be on the move again real soon!"  
  
"Well? Don't just stand there! GET THE EMERALDS!!!!!!" Robotnik yelled.  
  
The three badniks pushed the Brotherhood towards a transport, not wanting to further provoke the half-naked mad scientist.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Angel Island Zone, Knuckles switched off the comm. and two of the 'mutants' and a fox coming his way.  
  
The girl with the white bangs and the fox were singing a strange song:  
  
"Back in the day when man he paved the way,  
fell in temptation, sin spread through the nation  
lead me salvation, and pierce the palms of holy hands  
who is the son of man? take me to the promised land  
where I and I free, Jah set my mind at ease  
I stay cool in the shade even at 96 degrees?  
you must believe an plant the seed of wisdom  
stick to the track and don't be trapped by Babylon  
  
set your eyes on Zion, Jah Jah people ride on  
set your eyes on Zion, Jah Jah people ride on" [from 'Set Your Eyes On Zion', by P.O.D.]  
  
"That was a fun song!" the fox said, giggling.  
  
"Yeah, Ah lahk it too," the girl who looked like she had some weird dye-job said.  
  
Knuckles was confused. They knew about Jah??? If they were singing about Jah, The Most-High, then how could they be bad? And that woman with the streak in her hair sounded sincere.  
  
Kurt's Team was in Sandopolis Zone, dealing with a rock-monster.  
  
"Hey, over here!" Kurt taunted, teleporting behind the monster.  
  
Then he teleported to another random spot.  
  
"Uh, uh, over here!"  
  
This was making the slow-witted monster mad. He wanted to crush the loud-mouth, but he couldn't even touch him.  
  
"You're so slow!" Kurt yelled from a quicksand pool.  
  
Angered, and very stupid, the monster stomped over to the quicksand, where it sank and blew up.  
  
"Ptooie!" Sonic said as he spat out a mouthfull of sand, "Well, that was one of Robotnik's better inventions-NOT!!!"  
  
After scrubbing the sand off themselves, Kurt, Spyke and Sonic went into the pyramid that the monster had come out of.  
  
"Hooo, boy, I don't like this level," Spyke said.  
  
The place was dark, except for some glowing ghosts. They didn't look too friendly, and started diving at the three intruders.  
  
"Yaaa!" Spyke screamed, as a ghost nearly touched him.  
  
Sonic was dodging another like nobody's business.  
  
Kurt, of course, was not frightened, since he was almost invisible. He went over to a light and pulled the switch on. The ghosts disappeared, but the two mutants knew that that they wouldn't stay on forever.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Kurt said, as he transported himself and the rest of the team to a lift, and through a door.  
  
Sure enough, the room darkened, and the ghosts reappeared, and there were no light-switches in sight.  
  
"C'mon! 'Port out'!" Sonic yelled, jumping out of a ghost's way.  
  
"I don't wanna be ghost-food!" Spyke whimpered.  
  
Then, something started taking shape. It was dark, and humanoid, but with no facial-features. It made it's way toward the ghosts and attacked, hurting them. Several others like it sprang up. It was like they were physically there, yet they weren't.  
  
"Ach! I can control shadows!" Kurt realized, "Cool!"  
  
"That's good and all," Spyke said, still frightened out of his mind, "But can we get outaa here?"  
  
"Not yet. I have a faint reading on that part Forge gave me. The ring is close"  
  
Sonic got into the start-position like he was going to run a race.  
  
"Well, in that case, I'm feelin' the need for speed!"  
  
And he zoomed off.  
  
Jean's team was in Mushroom-Hill Zone, and all the pollon and spores were making Jean sick. She errected a shield around herself, but couldn't hold it because she kept sneezing.  
  
The three mutants wandered around, then came to a ledge. They looked down to see Knuckles peeking out of a hole at the bottom of the ledge, then coming out and pushing a large button. The rumbling sound suggested that he had closed something off, and after he was out of sight, the mutants decided to investigate.  
  
"Yep. Just as I thought," Forge said.  
  
He and the rest of the team jumped into the ring, and were again transported to the secret stage.  
  
Back in Angel Island Zone, Rogue's team found another ring behind a waterfall, but before they could jump in, it disappeared.  
  
"Like, what happened?" Kitty wondered.  
  
"Ah don't know," Rogue said, "Maybe someone else found the laist emerald"  
  
"Then, like, let's find out who did!"  
  
They flew back to the meeting place, where Kurt's team was already waiting. After a few minutes, Jean's team arrived. Forge now had an emerald, the grey one, on his forehead, and metal parts protruding from various places.  
  
"Whoa, cool!" Spyke said, "Just like the borg on Star Trek!"  
  
Forge gave him a funny look, since he had never seen Star Trek: The Next Generation before.  
  
Then, the metal-mutant felt an overwhelming sensation.  
  
"Was is wrong?" a concerned Kurt asked.  
  
"I don't know, but it's the same feeling I had when I got near the chaos emeralds. We'd better check this out!"  
  
"Well then, let's get movin'!" Sonic said.  
  
While this was going on, Magneto found something that piqued his interest. It was a large emerald, and he could feel the power it was emitting. He touched it, and felt the power coursing through him. His body glowed gold, and shot off sparks. He was now Super Magneto. Nothing could stop him now.  
  
Magneto did not know about the chaose emeralds, since he had never played videogames or read Sonic-comics. He was too old for that.  
  
This time, though, he had pretty much forgotten that this was a videogame. 


End file.
